


Nier Automata Humanity's Awakening

by Nier Automata Humanity (Stormblade01)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormblade01/pseuds/Nier%20Automata%20Humanity
Summary: Nier Automata Humanity's Awakening follows the story of a young man waking up during the events of Nier Automata with no knowledge of the present or past.This story will also brings in a new cast of characters, events and story arcs causing it to make a new story line with many characters and some story events from the game itself creating what i hope is a fun and thrilling read.While the story grows there will also be more relaxed, less story driven events, anything form hunting machines to fishing and dancing, activities like these can be used to grow the relationship between the characters, while they can be boring i believe they will be enjoyable to read.i wish to constantly be growing this story and i will try and keep a steady input of new content so i hope you are ready for humanity's awakening!





	1. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on anything i can improve on, like my grammar or an idea for a future episode if this takes off (I'll probably keep doing this as a hobby anyway.) This is my first fic so please don't go crazy and anything you leave will help me. Thank You
> 
> EDIT: I decided to go back and polish it up with the help of an amazing commenter

Your eye lids twitch form open to closed as your eyes change to suit the glaring light, you flex the muscles in your fingers and wrists as you hear the gentle beat of your heart echoing through your ears. The feeling of grass on your bare back and legs is a soft warm sensation as you prod yourself on to your elbows, you look up and inspect your surroundings and notice you are surrounded by lush greenery and crumbling buildings, you look down at yourself and notice your peculiar clothes or lack of. Your wearing nothing, not even underwear and at that realisation a cold breeze of air flows through making you shiver. You finally manage to pry yourself onto your hands stretching out your back and legs.

 

You bend your knees trying to get up before a large metallic object comes crashing down right next to you, the sudden panic forces you on to your feet and into a cautious stance as you investigate the cause of the attack. You see a medium sized robot pulling an axe away from the dirt next to where you were sitting. The weapon broke free from the soil causing the machine to stumble backwards, you try to make sense of the situation before a tearing pain shoots through your arm as you feel a warm sensation trickle down your hand and fingers before dripping to the earth below, like your body crying in pain with tears of crimson red.

 

While the robot regained its balance, you looked around for something anything to protect yourself with nothing in site but you do see a bent piece of rusty iron sticking out on one of the crumbling located behind the stubby which was now making its way towards you, KILL… KILL… it screams in a monotone voice with glowing red eyes that pierce your soul sending a shiver down your spine. With nothing to defend yourself with at the moment you try strafing it out, dashing to the left before jumping to the right and finally making a break for the metal before the edge of its blade cuts your side and you yell out in pain. The clumsy robot put to much pressure in its swing causing it to do a 360-degree swing.

 

Without wasting valuable time contemplating the situation you run for the iron and try pulling it out of the mossy concrete, the sharp edges it has created over what seems like decades cuts your skin but you still manage to snap of a reasonable sized piece. You raise the rusty iron in the air trying to intimidate it to no avail, it just slowly jogs towards you screaming in its staticky voice. It raises the axe in the air with both of its arms… making a perfect opining, you lower the iron and swing it, lodging it in its neck which causes it to hiss in pain as it struggles, moving around randomly until it stops with its side facing towards you, you take the opportunity and raise your leg and bringing your heel down on the bent, rusty metal pushing it in as far as it can. The robot shakes aggressively before its eyes cut out and its lifeless shell drops to the ground. You take a minute to catch your breath and triumph in your victory, you let out a awkward laugh before a large shadow is cast over you. 

 

A shiver goes down your spine… and just when you spin around to face the source, a large metallic fist hits you square in the sternum sending you sailing through the sky before being lodged in a wall, as the ancient stone cracks and the feeling of rusty iron pricking your back you attempt to free yourself but you were frozen, out of fear or from trauma you didn’t know, blood was flowing out of your mouth, making it difficult to breath. The large robot was charging at you. it was big, you could look into its eyes that contained the same blood red glow, it charged up another punch, raising its fist, you close your eyes accepting that this was the end as you taste the acrid taste of rust in your mouth, all you can do is pray that the next few moments will go along painlessly.

CRASH BANG

The stone held true as from out of nowhere a battle started raging around you. The struggle to open your eyes was impossible but your ears pick up the sounds of steel clashing and bullets flying but being muffled by the sound of the thumping in your head. It wasn’t long until those sounds dissipated with a final slash leaving a singing noise flowing through the air before vanishing.  
Its difficult to get a sense of what’s happening, there’s nothing but the gentle breeze flowing against your bare skin but a pair of voices is what you suddenly fixate on.

 

“Whelp, that’s that” A boy’s voice broke the silence, he sounded young, too young to be in this environment.

“Good work 9S” Another voice joined him, a girl, but this one was much sterner and a sense of coldness, like an actress reading from a script with an absence of emotions 

“Thanks, 2B but I wonder what had them so flustered?” you suddenly feel the building give way as you fall to the ground below you, landing on your shoulder

“Alert: wounded individual in the facility!” 

“WHERE!” the boy cried in a panic

“there, by the cracked wall!” the girl cry’s out in response

You hear muffled footsteps as you begin to fell dizzy, everything becoming harder to focus on 

They reach you, rolling you onto your back as the girl starts calling for something. “...gel and a logic virus vaccine. Now!” Logic virus vaccine? The only shot you’d need is Tetanus, from all that rust. Wait. Gel? Logic Virus? Did you hear that correctly?

“Inadvisable: st… be applied, but logic v… not meant to be used on biological subjects.”

“Biological?!” The boy was vexed. As were you. Problem was, two and two just weren’t coming together. Man, you were just feeling… so… tired.

“…indicate the lack of metallic objects inside subject” you make out. Wait. That was the girl, but what you just heard was far too toneless, robotic, even for her. Was there someone else? How many sets of footsteps did you hear? Was there others?

“…derstand what this means?” What was that boy thinking?

“We need to get him back … mp immediately!” The girl. Was… was there some emotion there?

“You … I’ll …” The boy. More and more, you had difficulty making out what they were saying.

You missed what was spoken next, and suddenly the ground holding you up dropped away. You came to rest on something soft, but you felt the blood start steaming out of your mouth. It was really hard to move. You made one last attempt, and lifted your head up and cracked your eyes open. Every modicum of consciousness you still had left in you, you focused into getting something. Anything.

“...verything’s going to be okay. Just stay strong for a little longer!”

There definitely was some emotion in her voice.

It was a nice last thing to hear before unconsciousness claimed you.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from your painful sleep you finds yourself recovering in a new place with some new friends...

The only thing you hear is the thumping in your head as you wake from your sleep  
“Ahhh FUCK” you sit up bring up your hands from underneath the blankets to try and soothe the raging headache between your ears but instead of feeling your hair, its replaced by a tightly wrapped bandage.  
“Morning, looks like you’re having fun” you twist your head to find a young girl with red, choppy hair wearing a black and white dress.  
“There is nothing fun about this, where am I?”  
“The resistance camp”  
“What resistance?”  
“Against the machine lifeforms”  
“What are machine lifeforms?”  
“Have you been sleeping under a rock these past couple thousand years or so?” You pause for a second  
“Wait… What?”  
“Stop teasing him, there is enough going on inside his head already.” Another girl comes out of the blue, she looks the same but with straight hair.  
“I’m Popola and this is Devola”  
“Hey”  
“How are you feeling?” She looks at you with concern in her voice  
“Starving, can I have something to eat?” They look at each other for a bit, then Devola speaks up.  
“Not really” she says with a worried face  
“Ok? Can I have some water then?” Popola practically explodes with excitement.  
“YES! I’ll be right back!” she quietly shouts before she jogs off to somewhere you can’t see, Devola looks at you with a serious expression on her face.  
“Ok, look there is something you need to know, you are kind of special here… and what I mean by that is… we aren’t humans, were androids” That came as a shock to you  
“WOW, ok that’s a surprise” you can’t tell from looking that’s for sure.  
“Everything will be explained in time but for now, try to keep your head from exploding” you pause for a couple of seconds to try and process the information.  
“Ok… I’ll play along BUT I need to ask one question, where are the rest of the humans? Are there any left?”  
“Nearly all of them were wiped out but some escaped to the moon and they built a colony up there  
“Thank you” by that time Popola returned with a jug of water and a cup  
“Here” she hands the cup over gently, trying not to spill its contents  
“beautiful” you take the cup and bring it to your lips, the cold rush of water sends shivers down your spine  
“Better?”  
“It’s a start, another please?” You hand the cup to Popola  
“Of course!” She brings the jug to the cup and fills it to the brim. You bring it back to your mouth and quickly swallow the drink, you breath out deeply and place the cup in your lap.  
“Ok, if there is nothing else I need you to do a small test, just to make sure everything is in working order”  
She asks you some simple mathematic and English questions as well as asking you to read out some notes on android biology, finishing with some easy questions which she says are used to test common-sense, logical and critical thinking.  
“Yes, yes and yes everything seems fine, how’s your head doing now?  
“Good, Great, its nearly gone”  
“Understandable considering you were asleep for almost a week” Devola speaks up, fiddling around with some medical equipment.  
“That explains why I’m so hungry” you are more surprised by the fact you aren’t dead considering you haven’t eaten anything or drank anything while you were asleep  
“Now, onto the next thing” Popola pulls out a clipboard and a pen  
“What are you doing?”  
“A report for another android called 9S, He asked me to do this once you woke up” where have I heard that name before?  
“He was one of the androids that brought you here alongside 2B” that name is familiar as well  
“I’ve been wanting to catch up with them at some point and say thanks, are they around?”  
“Not really, they work a lot and only occasionally come for repairs, anyway can you stand up?”  
“I can try” you slowly pull your legs from under the blanket and on to the cold ground, you push up on to your feet and try to centre your balance  
“Ok, Devola, get the tape measure”  
“Already on it” she replies as she pulls it out of a small draw. She slightly pulls it and tucks the metal lip under your foot and extends the tape to your head.  
“1.80 metres tall”  
“Ok, weight?” Devola pulls out a set of heavy duty scales and gestures you to stand on it. The needle spins before landing on a number  
“80 Kilograms” Popola writes it down  
“great now we need hair, eye and skin colour” and again Devola replies  
“brown hair, dark green eyes and white skin” they really need to catalogue everything don’t they?  
“And physical appearance?”  
“Big, tall, slightly muscular, slightly overweight” weird being described by someone else  
“Ok, finally, what’s your name?” your strangely confused by the question  
“My name?” you think but your mind draws a blank  
“I don’t know” Popola puts the pen down and has a conversation with Devola  
“Do you think the head trauma may have given him amnesia?”  
“Possibly, ill wright that down” as she scribbles on the paper Devola unwraps the bandage around your head and checks it  
“no signs of blood, I think your good to go”  
“So, I can go for a walk?”  
“Yes, BUT don’t leave the resistance camp” she says with a stern voice  
“Ok anything else I need to know?” you can’t wait to give your legs a warm up  
“If your head starts to hurt, come back to us straight away, oh and Anemone wanted to speak with you as soon as possible!”  
“Anemone?” Devola points towards the other side of the camp  
“See the woman in a green cloak? That’s her, ok have fun!” she walks back to what she was doing. You roll your shoulders and stretch before making your way to the desk Anemone was working at.  
“excuse me Anemone?”  
“Yes, what is it? OH, it’s you!” She jumps slightly at the realisation  
“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, how do you feel?”  
“Better, thanks to the twins” you point over your shoulder to the medic bay  
“Good to hear, you already know my name, I’m the leader of the resistance camp” she extends her hand towards you. You take it and firmly shake it.  
“I’d like to tell you mine but I sort of lost it” she giggles  
“I thought that might be a problem, come let me give you a tour” you nod in response  
She takes you to every nook and cranny of the camp, form storage to the jukebox and you meet the blacksmith, trader and doctor before stopping at a rundown building near the med bay.  
“Hello, anyone in there?” she knocks… no response. She opens the door and lets you in before closing the door behind her and guiding you to the back left of the room, Stopping in front of a bed  
“This is where you will be staying, I hope you like it? You will be sharing this room with two other androids but there not her often”  
“It’s great to have a place I can call my own… sort of” she smiles  
“I need to get back to work, let me know if you need anything and when you feel up to it I have some jobs that need doing if you want some money ok?”  
“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind” she walks out leaving you alone with a thud of the door. It’s cold and dim, the only light is from the overhanging bulbs above  
“I can make this work… Yeah I can definitely make this work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts about what you think  
> Thanks


	3. meeting your saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working with the resistance for a little after healing form your injury's, you meet the very people that saved your life...

You stare into the sky and squint, keeping the light from hurting your eyes. It was a beautiful day; the sun was warm but the cool breeze was enough to even the temperature. You were returning from the desert camp after delivering them some supplies and were now on your way back.

“Is there a reason why the sun hasn’t moved an inch?” you question the three other resistance members around you, still walking to your destination.

“We don’t really know the answer to that, no one does I think?” the man to your right answers your question. You’re walking in a tight square, you being the bottom left.

“How do your clothes feel sweetheart?” says the female android in front of you. You are wearing a black cotton shirt with black cargo pants and black protective boots, comfy to walk in and offers some protection to your shins and ankles.

“Cool and comfy, pretty stretchy too” you replied

“Good, it wasn’t easy to find something that fit you well”

“This works fine, thank you!” suddenly the last member pointed up ahead 

“heads up guys, camps just up ahead!” you walk up the bitumen and between the broken-down buildings before opening to the camp, which was busy as usual. All the members were scattered around doing their assigned jobs.

“I’ll see you later” you gesture towards the group with a bag in hand “I need to make sure these weapons get fixed for the desert group!

“Alright sweetheart, we will see you some other time” you wave the resistance fighters off before walking towards the forge 

“Hey buddy, got a present for you” you say before placing the bag on the ground next to him

“Great, what is it this time?” he says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. You flip open the flap to reveal guns of different assortments 

“here, this should help” you pull a piece of paper from the back pocket of your pants “It’s a list of what’s wrong with each one” he unfolds it and glances over it quickly 

“Thank you, and here, from anemone” he hands you a small pouch that jingles while he passes it to you “for a job well done.” you look through the small sack and notice all the golden nuts and bolts which the androids have named G for one reason or another

You zip close the pouch and place it in your left pocket before you notice the blacksmith looking over your shoulder. You join him and notice two androids that defiantly stand out among the rest, with black uniforms having patches and decals sowed into them with gloves and boots but with differences between the two sets of clothing. One was a boy and the other a girl, both with white hair and two floating boxes close behind. You only have one quick glance before both vanish into your room and close the door.

“Who are they?” you ask with your eyes still locked on the door

“Oh, them? They’re from YoRHa, you haven’t seen any of them yet have you? They’re androids who are more built to fight the machines then us.”

“Wow” is all you can say, you never realized that there was more than just the resistance.

“Oh, and they’re the ones that brought you in!”

“What!” you swing back to face him “You sure?”

“Yep saw it with my own eyes, there was blood dribbling everywhere, from your nose, mouth, head, you and her where covered in it with the boy right behind!”

“Their names are 2B and 9S right?” you ask to confirm the information popola gave you

“That’s it, 2B is the girl and 9S is the boy”

“I might go and have a chat with them, try to thank them for what they did, I’ll see you around”

“No problem, bye” you wave him off as you walk towards your room and stop in front of the door. You take a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and slowly turning. You open it just a fraction before a gust of crisp, cool air flows outwards from the mostly shady room, it’s not much but you have enough room to peek though and over hear their conversation.

“MAN, today was rough!” 9S said as he slumped onto the bed in the far right of the room. “but we got a lot of old world data as well” 2B just simply hummed and nodded in response. There was a moment of silence before 9S spoke up. “I wonder what happened to that human we found, I didn’t see him with the twins?”

“He is most likely doing his part around camp like everyone else” 2B is sitting on her bed which is beside his, against the far-right corner with the foot of her bed pointing toward yours. She starts to undo the laces at the back of her boots and slowly peals them off one after the other.

“Wow, for an android meant for fighting she sure chose some strange footwear” you think before suddenly noticing she is looking right at you “can she even see me with that blindfold on?”

“I know your there, you can come in” she said as 9S and the two floating boxes follow her gaze

“Welp, that answers my question” you open the door deciding it’s better not to leave them waiting “sorry about that, I was trying not to interrupt” You say as you close the door behind you.

“I understand but you should try not to…” she stops mid-sentence and stands up from her bed and takes a step towards you “come here, out of the shadows” with the door closed it does get quite dark, so you oblige and walk towards the two androids

“It’s you…” 9S soon follows and stands upright 

“uhhhhhh… it’s me?” is all you can say as the two of them give you a curious look “listen, I just wanted to thank you for what you did, I really appreciate it.”

“N-no, its fine, we couldn’t just leave you there, you were hurt and…” 2B says stuttering a little

“Are you ok? You seme tense” you reply trying to calm her

“W-well it’s just I’ve never been so close to a human before and it’s kind of a big thing”

“Really? How?”

“Well your kind created us, so it’s like meeting our makers! A voice blurts out from behind you

“Ok” that makes sense to you, but what doesn’t is that 9S is studding you quite closely “What are you doing?

“Just looking” he circles you a bit “I really can’t tell you’re a human from just looking” and you can’t tell their androids.

“Quick question, what do your names mean? The whole number letter thing?”

“The number is our number and the letter is our designation” 2B says 

“okay so your unit 2…” you pause to let her explain

“Battle, I’m more designed for combat while 9S is a scanner and is more skilled in hacking and information gathering” 9S nodes in agreement you pause for a bit before an idea comes to your mind

“Ok, here’s a thought…” you say as you drag a chair over and sit, leaning over your knees. “I have something in mind and If you would like to, I would appreciate the help” they glance at each other before nodding and sitting back down on their beds

“Sure, we’d be happy to help” 2B says

“What have you got in mind?” 9S states with a hint of excitement in his voice

 

“Were going to go find answers to some questions I have”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback as i would like to know what works and what doesn't, i just started writing and i would appreciate anything to help me get better.
> 
> Thanks


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to where it all began, you, 2B and 9S find a clue to your past that gives more questions then answers

There was a slight chill in the air as you walk, colder than it was a couple hours ago. The sky begins to get dark as it threatens to rain. “I really hope it doesn’t rain, it’s annoying to fight with soaked clothes” 9S said behind you with his arms stretched out, feeling around for rouge droplets.

“Stop complaining, wet or not we need to be ready to fight” an annoyed 2B states in front of you, probably fed up with 9S’s bickering “AND will you please have your weapon at the ready in case of an attack?”

“I’m constantly scanning for enemies, there is no way they can to sneak up on us!” 9S tries to argue with her but its most likely not getting though, while 9S’s excitement has died down a little after your meeting, 2B’s stress hasn’t, you don’t know if it’s their programing or something particular to 2B but all she can think about is your safety and wellbeing

“Hey 2B you don’t have to be so tense, relax a little” you say in an attempt to unwind her

“But what happens if you get hurt? We are overseeing your safety!” she says in her usual tone of voice

“Well…” before you continue you sentence, 2B’s floating box hovers over to you

“enquiry: would the human feel safer if unit 9S and 2B was in closer proximity?”

“Yes” you say a straight answer responding to the robots’ choice of words. In that moment it flies over to a now stationary 2B.

“Alert: the human has request…”

“yes I’m aware of his answer” she says cutting of the robot. You keep walking until you reach her, she stands their patiently, but you still get this feeling of anxiety from her, she starts walking again beside you, so close that your hands brush and you feel the leather of her glove, she flinches bringing her hand away and looks to the distance. A minute passes and the two androids are now beside you 9S on your left tapping away on a console of some kind and 2B on your right with sword in hand, still on edge. You think of something you can say or do to calm her down

“Hey 2B, what are these things anyway?” you say pointing to her floating companion

“These are our combat support units, they are used for ranged attacks while we focus on melee combat” you nod signalling to her that you understand but she has her eyes fixed firmly to her surroundings.

“Hey, 2B why don’t you put your sword away?” 

“But I…”

“you’re a battle unit right?” You say cutting her off

“Well yes…”

“Then I have faith in you to protect me” she looks in your eyes and you smile back, she takes a second to study your face

“very well” she throws the blade in the air which suddenly explodes into a storm of pixels making you flinch. The pixels reform back into her sword levitating on her back with glowing circuitry like a halo, you stand there, speechless.

“Cool huh” 9S says joining your gaze to the reality breaking sword

“Uh, yeah that’s… one way to put it” you say still trying to understand how something like this is possible, you weren’t positive, but you think you might have seen 2B smile a little at your amazement, but it was only for an instant.

“alright, focus” 2B says getting you two back in line “where we found you is just up ahead so let’s keep moving” you agree and sure enough your back in the same place you first woke up, you look around taking in the scenery, something you couldn’t when fighting for your life against that stubby

“Alright were here, now what?”

“We look for answers” you say responding to his question “look for anything out of the ordinary, like it’s not meant to be there” you have one more quick glance around you” 9S, over there, 2B you go over there, I’ll go over here” the two agree and go to their designated areas while you go to yours, after a while of searching you hear 9S’s voice from inside a building

“Found something!” you walk towards his voice finding that 2B has already arrived. The two androids are crowded around a stair case leading downward, the passage was hidden behind a large rusted door but what was behind had you baffled, everything was brand new, no signs of decay on the stairs or walls and the handrails still polished to the point that you could see your reflection in them. You gesture to 2B for her to take the lead and she nods back in agreement, she wraps her hands around the hand rails while she slowly descends, her high heels clacking with every step down the metallic stairs. You follow her with 9S behind you, it was dark but thanks to the light coming from the two pods you can still see reasonably well. As you reach the bottom all your meet with is a pitch-black hallway “I have seen things but… nothing like this” 9S says awestruck from the architecture surrounding you

“I haven’t seen anything quite like it either” 

“I’m just having a strange sence of Déjà vu” sort of, you know you have been here before but not quite the same circumstances, maybe with a different group off people?

“De ja what?” 9S states in a confused tone 

“I’ll explain it later but for now you have a room ahead 2B” she swivels around to face in the direction of travel you can’t see much except an eerie green glow, she draws her blade from her back in preparation of an attack and 9S does the same.

“Pod put light output to maximum”

“Affirmative” your eyes sting slightly from the new brightness as your eyes try to adjust 

“were clear” 2B exclaims now in the centre of the room. You walk in looking around the small area that was filled with unusual contraptions even to you but what caught everyone’s attention was a man-sized tank or vat that have been opened. 

“Would anyone like to guess at what this is supposed to be?”

“Or what it held?

While the two androids pondered the questions they were asking a small slither of paper clipped to a board catches your eye, you walkover to the desk it was sitting on and attempted to read it. “Light please” you request finding it too hard to read, seconds later one of the pods fly over to you making it much easier “this subject is to be released once the outside sensors calculate that the world is reasonably safe for exploration and recovery” the three of you look at each other thinking that the other would have the answer “would anyone like to take a crack at solving this?” 

“Well… 2B speaks up “I believe from the evidence at hand that you are the subject the paper is talking about”

“yeah, it also explains how you just woke up outside” 9S adds

“Query: is it possible that prolonged stasis or other factors could have caused the humans memory loss?” 2B’s pod adds

“YEAH, that’s great thinking, nice work pod!” 

“Thank you 9S”

“Well that’s one question answered, but we still have so many! What’s my purpose? What am I recovering? WHO AM I?” you say while your head slopes downwards towards the ground “I don’t even know my own name”

“Ethan” 

“What?” this time 9S’s pod float over to you with another clipboard 

“It states that your name is Ethan” you take the paper from its grip and read it over. Everything is censored with some sort of ink except for a black and white picture of you and a line saying NAME: Ethan

“well… I’m glad I found out that at least”

“Ethan… I like it”

“Thanks 2B, what do you think 9S?”

“Different, definitely not the worst”

“Better than Jackass?”

“DEFENITLY better then Jackass” you two start laughing hysterically at the comment. After the laughter dies down you look back at the paper, smiling that you finally have a name for yourself as you feel 2B’s glove raise you chin 

“Are you okay, your eyes are droopy” you grab her hand and gently lower it

“I’m just tired that’s all, how about we all head back home” everyone nodes in agreement and start to make their way back. As you move back up the metal stairs into the crumbling building, your meet with a cool breeze and fresh smell in the air as the rain in the clouds comes back to earth “maybe we should wait a bit”

“SCREW THAT, RACE YOU BACK TO CAMP” 9S takes off into the rain

“WAIT THAT’S CHEATING” as you quickly follow him, your boots splashing in the puddles sitting in the now moist soil. You look behind you to see that 2B has joined the chase but instead of running at full speed she’s just staying behind you at your pace, probably to pick you up if you fall. The fresh air and cold rain rejuvenates you with every step making you feel like you could run forever.

You just hope you get home before you catch a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some hard thinking and a hard-drive failure i finally got this chapter done. i thought this is the best way to explain Ethans sudden appearance, something fiction but not to hard to believe plus it gives me a whole backstory to work with, that's gonna be fun
> 
> Again, leave note on anything i can work on and i hope your exited for more!


End file.
